<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes You Beautiful by The_End_Of_Legend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774815">What Makes You Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_End_Of_Legend/pseuds/The_End_Of_Legend'>The_End_Of_Legend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I mean LOTS OF, Kinky, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Slutty Han Jisung, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, With lots of, implied exhibitionism, jelousy, kind of, oop minhos mind went to a dark place for a second there, romantic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_End_Of_Legend/pseuds/The_End_Of_Legend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is head over heels in love with Jisung, and one night at the dorms he decides to show him again just how much he loves him. Jisung has the same idea. Shenanigans ensue and Jisung ends up begging for Minho to come in his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Makes You Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first ever fanfiction! It's short but sweet. I hope you like it!</p><p>Enjoy some nice Minsung blowjob content :)))</p><p>EDIT: Thanks for all the support! The formatting was a little weird so I fixed it. It should be easier to read now :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Minho sat against the wall of their practice room, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He was loved, so loved by 6 amazing brothers, and all his lovely STAY. And Jisung. Oh god, how Minho adored him. His perfect smile, the way he would cuddle into Minho's chest, his adorable cheeks, bright eyes, and his crooked tooth, and his little acne scars, and...</p><p>Minho was so in love.</p><p>He turned his gaze to the subject of his thoughts, who, at the moment, just so happened to be completely and helplessly pinned down by Felix as he tickled him.</p><p>"Ah! Felix stop!" He whined as his birthday twin continued to torment him. The longer Minho stared, the more the two began to calm down. Felix flopped on top of Jisung, and the boy squeaked in surprise. Why did he look so comfortable? Minho knew it was an irrational thought, but he wanted to have Jisung like that all to himself. No one else to bother them or distract the two from each other. Minho wanted to hold the boy and never let him go.</p><p>"Guys, I think we're done for today. Who wants to go eat out tonight?" Chan spoke up, catching everyone's attention at the mention of food. There was a chorus of "Yeah, Food!"</p><p>"Hyung, I think I'll just go back to the dorms. I'm not all that hungry," Minho said loudly, casting a meaningful glance towards Jisung. Almost immediately, the younger's eyes flashed in understanding as he spoke up.</p><p>"Me too. I'll eat something at home, I'm not hungry yet," Jisung said. "And Felix really tired me out with the tickling." Chan nodded, then did a double take. He just caught on to what the two were getting at.</p><p>"Sure, you two can get a ride back with us and then we'll go eat. Knowing us, you'll probably have a while,"<br/>
He told them. No one else quite got the context of that last remark, but Minho heard him loud and clear. He would bet anything that Jisung did, too.</p><p>----</p><p>After Jisung had gotten his boots off, Minho led his boyfriend straight to his bed. He wasted no time in pressing his lips against Jisung's. </p><p>"God I fucking love you Ji. Look at you, my love. You're so pretty I can't put it into words," Minho spoke softly, pulling away from Jisung's soft lips to look him in the eyes. "So beautiful, I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you angel."
"Minho..." Jisung squirmed playfully and then giggled. "I love you too baby, so much. But we both know you pulled me here for a reason." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Minho laughed into his boyfriend's neck.
"Damn right I did, love. Who gave Felix the right to touch you like that, huh?" He asked teasingly, just to see Jisung squirm. "You just let him get on top of you like he owns you, Ji."

</p><p>Minho knew Jisung loved when he talked dirty. So much so that Minho often gave him the "choking" parts in their choreography. Sung would whine so quietly when Minho would whisper in his ear how slutty he was, enjoying being choked by the other members. He couldn't get enough of it.<br/>
The boy in question whined cutely. God he was so perfect. "M' sorry, Min... only want you like that." he said.<br/>
Minho smirked. "Then prove it to me, baby boy. You're gonna take me well?" Jisung nodded. "I need an answer, angel," Minho whispered.</p><p>"Yes, Min... gonna be good for you, make you feel so good, I'll take your cock like a good boy. Please, baby," Jisung whimpered, growing desperate. "Please fuck me Min." He was just too cute. Minho wanted to spoil his boy so bad.<br/>
”Alright angel, on your stomach for me. I wanna fuck your cute little mouth,” Minho ordered. Jisung immediately obeyed, rolling over so his face was in Minho’s lap. He started to palm Minho through his pants, feeling his semi-hard dick start to grow. He licked the bulge while looking up at Minho innocently, timidly saying; “Hyung looks yummy.” Minho moaned.<br/>
“Good boy, exactly what I wanna hear love. You’re gonna take my cum and drink it all up, yeah? Baby’s gonna be a good slut for me?” Minho teased, as Jisung pulled his tight pants and underwear down to get to his waiting cock. Instead of answering, Jisung gave the head a little kitten lick. Minho pinched his cheek.<br/>
”Answer me, angel, or you won’t get my cum.”
”Yes, Min. Sungie will be a good slut for hyung, let him use my throat like a cock sleeve.” Jisung whined over Minho’s dick, sending vibrations through his body.<br/>
”There’s my good boy, open wide for hyung,” Minho grabbed Jisung by his silky blond hair and shoved his dick into his wet little hole. The boy let out some sort of gag that only made Minho press him down further.<br/>
”Mmh! Mm hng...”<br/>
There you go, love. Take all of it like a good whore. Tap me twice if you need to breathe Ji.” Jisung hummed in response, sending vibrations to the base of Minho's cock. "God Sung, that's it. You're so cute for me, huh baby boy?" He pulled the boy off of his dick, holding his face delicately. "Gonna use your pretty little mouth." Jisung whined pathetically.</p><p>Minho roughly pushed Jisung back down onto his aching cock. He began to thrust up into Jisung, holding his head in place with his strong hands. The boy gagged and little tears started forming in his eyes. He moaned around Minho's cock, causing Minho to push him down even more, his cock hitting the back of Jisung's throat. "Fuck... enjoying it baby? Look at you, so desperate to get fucked in any way possible... bet you'd love the others to see you like this, all whiny and slutty, see how you take cock like a pretty little bitch..." Minho smirked as Jisung's eyes rolled back in his head at the words, fucking even deeper into his little throat. "Oh, fuck Sungie, I'm so close. That's it, keep going my love. Gonna give you my cum and make you drink every last drop. Oh yeah..."</p><p>Minho's flew open as Jisung pulled himself off of Minho's dick. What a little whore! Minho was going to punish him so bad for this, tie him up and use him... 
Then Jisung spoke with a raspy, fucked out voice. "Minho. Wanna taste it on my tongue, please let me have it." Oh. That's what the boy wanted. Minho could do that.
"Okay baby boy, mouth open wide for me." Jisung obeyed, tongue falling out of his mouth. The sight of his love, sitting with his eyes closed in concentration, so ready and willing to be used, was enough to push Minho over the edge. "Jisung! Fuck... take it all love, good boy."</p><p>Minho's cum splashed into Jisung's mouth and he moaned at the taste. Some of it landed on his pretty lips and cute nose. The sight of his cum all over Jisung's blissful face was nearly enough to make Minho hard again. Then Jisung opened his mouth to show Minho his cum on his tongue, closed it again, and swallowed. It was the hottest thing Minho had ever seen. "Oh, love, that was so fucking good, you look so pretty swallowing my cum."</p><p>Jisung's head fell to Minho's shoulder and he whined timidly. "What's wrong baby, you okay? Was I too rough? I-" Jisung shook his head and aimed his gaze downwards, where Minho could see a wet spot on his boxers. "Oh Sungie, you came untouched? That's so cute, oh my god," Minho laughed.</p><p>"Stopppp, babe," Jisung groaned. "It's embarrasing enough already."<br/>
"Well I think it's adorable," He pinched Jisung's cheek.<br/>
"No it's not!" Jisung huffed.
"It totally is."<br/>
"Is not."<br/>
"Is too." At that, Jisung gave up, kissing Minho slowly. It was lazy, in their post-orgasm bliss, but Minho loved it better than any other kind of kiss. It was these precious moments that they could tell how much they loved each other. Jisung pulled away and spoke up.</p><p>"Babe, we should shower before the others get home," He spoke softly, like it was a secret that only Minho could know.
"Mmm, five more minutes, mom." Jisung chuckled at that.<br/>
"Okay love," His soft, caring smile was so bright that Minho was almost blinded. "Five more minutes."</p><p>At times like these, Minho couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Lucky to be a part of a family of 8, lucky to have adoring fans around the world, and how lucky he was to have met his soulmate during everything. He wished that someday, they could be open about their love and not have to hide anymore. Minho wished he could show the world how much he loved Jisung.</p><p>But for now, Minho was happy to be side by side with the love of his life, reaching their dreams together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to write more Minsung fics so if you have any ideas, make sure to comment!</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>